Something To Brag About
by BroadwayNeon
Summary: Just a one shot of Christmas and New Year's had it been done Gilmore style!


As the clock ticked for the New Year. Lorelai was thinking about one thing and one thing only: her dad.

The reality was that the patriarch of the Gilmore clan was going to be gone for an entire year on December 31.

But there was not much time to think about that, as Christmas at the crap shack was the closest thing on the radar.

As she wrapped up the tasks at the Dragonfly for the year, it was hard for Lorelai not to think about the year. Not only had the Inn had its best year yet, she and Luke were happier than ever. Rory, too, was experiencing a newfound joy in her New York Times staffer position, and in her dog, Jolie. Emily, however, had a rollercoaster of a year. Hopefully 2016 would start on a better note.

When she arrived home, Luke was prepping for the Christmas feast that was to take place the next day.

"Hi. Babe!" Lorelai said, planting a kiss on her husband.

"How was your day?"

"Interesting. Michel and Sookie had a Christmas brawl of sorts, guests were idiots. You know, the norm. You?"

"Not much. Kinda slow day. I missed you today."

"I'm sorry I didn't get over there. I was a busy Lorelai Danes this Christmas Eve."

Luke stopped cooking and held Lorelai in his arms for a minute.

"You know I love you, right?"

"Duh. You did put a ring on it, hun."

As the two shared a deep kiss, Rory's car pulled up, and she walked in.

"MOM!"

"KID!"

The two shared a tight hug, and Rory hugged Luke.

"We have so much catching up to do!"

"Be careful, Rory. Your mom has been talking about this for weeks."

"Oh, God. Let me get sett;\led, and then we can head over to Sookie and Jackson's!"

"Take your time!"

While Rory settled in, the Danes lovebirds sat at the table with some coffee.

"Luke, thank you."

"For what?"

"Everything you have done in the past year."

"Lorelai, it's no problem."

"I just love you that much. And I saw that love that you have for me in this year."

"You know it."

For a moment, Lorelai was able to forget about anything but Luke. And that was the way she liked it.

After Rory was settled and dressed, the little family headed over to Sookie and Jackson's house. When they got inside, Davey, Martha, and Colgate were watching TV while their parents were laboring in the kitchen.

"Rory! Welcome home!" Sookie said, pulling Rory into a huge hug.

"Thank you! I have missed you all so much!"

Dinner was just about ready when the three got there, so it was easy for them to dive right in to Christmas Eve specialties. That house that night was filled with so much love.

After the get together, it was almost midnight, and Lorelai, Luke, and Rory were all exhausted. They went back, and immediately turned in for the night.

It was a Christmas Eve that none would forget any time soon.

The next morning, the smell of cinnamon buns woke Lorelai up. After tumbling downstairs, she saw Luke and Rory sitting at the table, acting like a normal family.

"Merry Christmas, Mom!"

"Merry Christmas! Has mom called yet?"

"No, why?"

"Just want to make sure that she is okay, that's all. This was she and dad's favorite holiday."

Luke finally came to his senses and wrapped his arm around his wife.

"You will be okay, and so will she. Do you want to do presents before or after she gets here?"

"After. It may give her a bit of joy for the season."

The three silently nursed their coffee on the humid Christmas morning.

It wasn't long until Lorelai heard a knock on the door, and Emily revealed herself in her pajamas.

"Mom? You remembered?"

"Of course, Lorelai. It was your father's favorite tradition, for God's sake!"

The Gilmores had established the tradition of wearing Christmas pajamas since Lorelai was a child, and seeing that from Emily meant the world.

"Why don't you come on in? We are waiting for you to do so!"

Emly came in, said her hellos, and put the presents under the tree to a waiting Gilmore-Danes family. All of the presents were thought out, ranging from a "Yale Alumni" shirt for Rory, to a Keurig for Lorelai. The most special present, however, came when Luke opened up his present. The box was small, but when Luke opened it, he realized how much value it had.

Resting under a muffled version of tissue paper was Richard's pocket watch.

"Emily, I… I don't know what to say."

"I figured that when you and Lorelai do get the chance to adopt a child, that you could give it to that child as a reminder of its grandfather."

Luke was moved to tears.

Lorelai sat next to her husband and cried tears herself.

"Grandma, I think I am going to come back to your place tonight. I don't want you to spend Christmas night alone."

"That sounds lovely. Let's eat. I don't have all day, you know."

Luke chuckled.

"We know."

The four ate a Christmas feast, and allowed themselves to reflect on the year that had passed, and look forward to the one ahead.

Later that evening, after Rory and Emily had left, Lorelai and Luke were able to echange the presents they bought for each other.

Lorelai gave Luke a "I have the best wife" t shirt. Luke, however, bought Lorelai something that could not be bought with enough money in the world.

It appeared small. It was, in size. It was a disk. Curious, Lorelai popped in the DVD to the player.

That small disk contained the pictures from their wedding day, but set to "Butterfly Kisses," aka the quintessential daddy-daughter song. Lorelai bawled through it while watching it. After the cry fest was over and done with, they sat in silence for a minute.

"I love you, Luke."

"I love you, too, Lorelai."

And that was the moment that the one year anniversary of her dad's death did not seem so terrifying after all.

New Year's Eve came and went. Yes, it was one year without Richard, but the Gilmore-Danes clan was looking forward to what 2016 had in store.

And the new beginnings were definitely something to brag about.


End file.
